


Wound

by dimstarart



Series: Who Killed Markiplier? - Post Story [2]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: Dark-centered short chapter





	Wound

They were back at the motel. It was late and Wil was already at the bed. Dark, as every morning and evening, took his time at the bathroom. Everyday he watched himself. Well, he watched his  _body_ in its true form. It suprised him how it was grey, his veins black and his aura flying around him. His eyes, slightly sunken, surrounded by some black lines.

A corpse. That's what he was. He was living but it was like deep down, the body remembered he had died. 

But that's not what he was here for, it was his round black hole in his stomach. His bullet wound was still there, black as the deep space, hurting like hell. It was a reminder of who he really was: a host to this body, an abomination. Dark had earned himself some other scars from his time here with Wil, but this particular one was still strange to him.

It scared him. The aura was stonger when it hurt. Sometimes it burned him, others it twisted inside him. He was mesmerized how sometimes it drooled black goop. Unlike his blood, it felt weird and it itched him. 

 

He changed himself and went to the other room. Climbing into the double bed, he sensed his partner wasn't asleep. Without turning, he spoke.

"For how long do we have to do this?"

"Do what, Wil?"

He fell silent for a few seconds.

"This. Motels, hiding, stealing."

"As long as we can find another way."

"Another way to what?"

"To survive."

 

Both men fell deep in their minds. Dark staring at the white ceiling, Wilford looking at his hands, unable to find a way to calm his soul.

"Can you promise me something Dark?"

His bullet wound hurt at the question. He didn't let it show, but he wished it could go away. Wilford trusting him made that.

"What do you want."

It was ment as a question, but his tone showed impatience. Wilford fiddled with his fingers as he asked.

"Do you hate me?"

Dark didn't speak.

"Everyday you go to the bathroom until I fall asleep. Why is that? I know you don't need to sleep and that we've had some problems before but, is it so you don't have to waste time with me?"

The entity turned to him and hugged Wil. Putting the other's head to his chest and relaxing once in his life.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I know it's short and that it's been a long time but I've had work.
> 
> Anyway the chapters are not linear and these are mostly my headcannons. They go from the Markiplier Mansion (end of videos) to finding Mark (not ashole Mark, our Markiplier). 
> 
> Don't forget to like and comment it will make the chapters flow faster!
> 
>  
> 
> -Dimstar


End file.
